Till Death Do Us Part
by Swiftwolf99
Summary: Takes place directly after Alec's encounter with Camille at the end of City of Fallen Angels. What if their encounter had gone differently? What if Camille had decided to get some revenge on Magnus? Relatively long, very detailed Malec ;D May be a little slow for the first chapter but it's gonna get better. And hey! It has a plot! Not just a useless one shot
1. Healing Old Wounds

Alec contemplated Camille's offer of immortality grimly. He knew with every fiber of his being that he shouldn't make deals with a vampire, especially not one as wise and cunning as the leader of the Brooklyn clan. But his desire to be with Magnus in twenty, thirty, forty years without aging overwhelmed him.

"Release me, Alexander Lightwood." She whispered softly, and there was a sudden, desperate look in her eye. Her face quickly calmed as Alec stepped forward, holding out her cuffed hands as far as she could. Alec could barely comprehend what was happening as he lifted his blade from its shoulder sheath. The angel blade gleamed as he swung it down in a high arc, shearing through the metal chain that linked her hands with a scraping hiss. Camille's eyes glistened as she looked at her wrists victoriously. Alec suddenly realized the mistake he had made, bringing the sword up again, swinging at Camille's side, but she had vanished suddenly. Alec's momentum sent him staggering to the side; he cursed himself for trusting the vampire. He looked around in stunned silence at the empty room, realizing he had lost both his chance at immortality, and a crucial part of the mission. With a frustrated cry, he slid the sword back in its sheath.

Suddenly, cool hands gripped his shoulders. He jerked, spinning around, hand flying up to his sword. Camille's long, pale fingers gripped his arm, twisting it back sharply. A shot of pain erupted through his neck, and Alec gasped, eyes widening. He could feel her breath tickling his neck, long silver-blonde hair brushing his shoulders. His free arm shot up, clawing at Camille's face frantically, but he was already weakening. The burning pressure of her fangs was nauseating, and Alec felt himself slumping against her, sliding towards the floor. Camille pulled back, dabbing at a stray tendril of scarlet blood that ran down her chin with a handkerchief.

"I suppose I owe you an apology." She sighed, watching the ashen-faced boy slide down her body and onto the floor. "I had every intention of honoring our agreement. Unfortunately, the Shadowhunters and Lilith have deprived me of nourishment for weeks." She paused, watching him through mysterious, dark eyes. "It's regrettable that you, Alexander, will have to die. Magnus Bane will not be pleased." She frowned, and for a moment looked fearful, tucking the kerchief back in a pocket of her long, flowing skirt. "And I have an eternity to spend with him after this." Camille said it mournfully, but the words pierced Alec like a thorn. An eternity with Magnus… She had stopped speaking; watching him silently, and her eyes flickered with hunger. Alec shifted away from her with any strength he could muster as she knelt over him, cradling his neck. His head fell back limply, revealing the bruised puncture marks that ran into his vein. "My apologies." She hissed. Camille slid her fangs through Alec's skin, a dull ache that caused Alec to moan. His hands came up, clinging loosely to Camille's wrists in an attempt to shake her off. Her hair flowed over his face and down his shoulders, soaking with the blood that dripped from the wound. In moments the Shadowhunter lay limp on the floor, hands sprawled out at his side. Camille withdrew, pressing two fingers to the wound, feeling the weak throb below his skin. She smiled vacantly, licking her lips, before dissolving into the shadow, leaving Alec alone in the bloodstained room.

Magnus Bane entered the in-progress luxury condominium complex with little fanfare. His feline eyes surveyed the chaos laid out in the partially completed lobby calmly; the milling Shadowhunters, Clarissa Fray stepping off an elevator looking bloody and battered, Isabelle hovering over the Daylighter. Alec wasn't here. It was the first thing he had noticed, of course. However, the thought of it had made him nervous enough to double check. Magnus rubbed a hand through his unusually flat, matted hair. Two werewolves emerged from the same elevator, looking almost as beat up as Clary. Magnus frowned, skirting through the crowd towards the shining metal door that was already sliding closed. Suddenly, Isabelle Lightwood darted out in front of him. The sight of her towing Simon around like a dog amused the warlock, but his smile was more of a grimace. She looked untidy, ragged, definitely not her usual self. Her clothes were splattered in blood, the same as every other kid who had fled the party. To Magnus' surprise, Isabelle stole the words from his mouth.  
"Where's Alec?" she demanded, staring at the crowd so intently he feared they would catch fire under her gaze. The warlock shook his head, becoming more and more nervous.

"When did you last see him?" he said as calmly as possible. Isabelle turned her attention back to the warlock, looking worried.

"The tenth floor. We were… looking for Simon." She said carefully, but Magnus could immediately tell only part of what she said was true. "I'll go with you." She said, following Magnus' gaze to the elevator. Instantly, Maryse Lightwood broke from the crowd, stepping over to her daughter. Isabelle turned to her mother in frustration, snapping a few words. By the time she turned back to the warlock, Magnus had stepped into the elevator. He smirked, waving as the door slid closed. The silence in the elevator was deafening. This was the only time in his very long life he would have enjoyed elevator music. Magnus shifted nervously, slumping against the handrail along the wall. He found himself thinking quite suddenly of their vacation, and less fondly of the circumstances they had last left each other under at the party. His hand came up, twirling the tie around his throat. _This isn't my best look_, he thought darkly (That's the kind of thinking a fashionista warlock does when he's nervous) He pulled the tie free from his neck, draping it across his shoulder. A tangle of necklaces and talismans swung free from his open collar.

The door slid open gradually, and a blast of cool, pungent air hit him. Magnus winced as he looked down the hallway. Bodies lay sprawled across the hallway, blood soaking into the freshly placed carpets. Talto Cult by the looks of them, Magnus thought, stepping carefully across the carpet, feeling blood squelch under his brown dress shoes. Shadowhunters weren't supposed to kill humans, he noted, seeing the gaping, smoldering wounds that indicated a strike from a seraph blade. Reaching the end of the corridor, he glanced around, nerves alight, unsure where to look first. Magnus took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A prescence throbbed at the corners of his mind, something only a magical creature would notice. A faint pulse of power, the outward circle of energy made by a teleportation spell. Magnus turned, loping down the hallway towards the source, away from the corpses. One door at the end of the hall was ajar, the blood tainted footprint of a women's heel stamped into the ground. Magnus pushed the door open all the way, shoulders squaring in apprehension.

Alexander Lightwood lay flat against the floor, arms and legs sprawled around him. His face was ashen, even more so than usual, muscles slack. His dark, piercing eyes were heavily lidded. Magnus, who had been holding his breath, eyes widening in horror, sprinted to the Shadowhunter's side, kneeling next to him. And only then did he notice the two, bruised puncture wounds that oozed scarlet down his neck and onto the hard tile.

"Alexander." He gasped, frantically holding a finger to the Shadowhunter's pulse. It was still there, but faint. Magnus blew out a tense sigh of relief, breathing for the first time in a minute. He pressed the heel of one hand against Alec's forehead, feeling the icy cold touch of his skin. He brought his other hand against Alec's throat, pressing his fingers against the punctures. His mouth moved slowly, murmuring a soft incantation. His hands glowed a soft red, heat seeping from his skin onto Alec's. The warlock's brow furrowed, feeling his energy, his life force seep out from under him. He broke out into a cold sweat, nearly fumbling on the words of his chant. Magnus drew away after a moment, wiping the blood from his fingers onto his pants. He watched Alec nervously, waiting for a sign. There was only a tense silence. Then suddenly, Alec's eyelids flickered a little; long, dark eyelashes batting at the rims under his eyes. Magnus in haled sharply, sliding his arms under Alec's limp, bloody form. He staggered upright, head spinning. He stumbled backwards until he hit the wall, waiting for his vision to return from its grey haze. He was weaker than he had expected to be.

Magnus ran as fast as he could manage down the hall, no longer seeing the bodies draped across the carpet. He practically fell into the elevator, slumping until he crouched against the wall, blinking back the haze that was clouding his thoughts. He cradled Alec, the wounded boy's arms and legs dangled limply from his sides. But he would live. Magnus was sure he would live. The elevator sped off of its' own accord, signaling someone downstairs wished to come up. The floors counted down slowly. It gave Magnus an ominous feeling.

Most of the Shadowhunters had left the building since Magnus had disappeared upstairs. Isabelle watched the elevator nervously, gnawing at her lip. The panel above the elevator had begun to count down. 7…6…

"Isabelle!" her mother demanded, calling her attention back with an aggravated sigh. "The creatures you fought, the ones that served Lilith. They were human?" Maryse asked irritably, curious bystanders listening for any useful information.

"Yes mother." Isabelle said, still watching the panel from the corner of her eye. 5…4…3… "The Church of Talto." Isabelle added, sensing her mother's apparent frustration. 2…1… The elevator gave a sharp ding and Isabelle whipped around completely, squeezing through the crowd slowly. The door began to open, and Isabelle peered through the swirl of bodies, beginning to break through to the elevator. Her breath caught in her throat as the elevator opened fully.

"Alec." She squeaked, running to her brother. Maryse Lightwood, who had been watching her daughter slip away, turned suddenly pale. The crowd parted for her as she strode purposefully across the room. Isabelle hovered in front of the door, eager to hide the sight from the hungry eyes of the Shadowhunters. She stared down at her brother, a cold shiver running up her spine from fear. Alec dangled from Magnus Bane's arms. His forearms lay flat against the elevator's dusty floor, head tilted back so his untidy black hair fell away from his face. His jaw was set, eyes shut, looking vaguely pained. Maryse and Isabelle noticed, in perfect sync, the puncture wounds dotting his skin, the blood dripping down his neck, and the ashen color of his skin. Magnus's eyes met Maryse's, and his hands were shaking noticeably as they held Alec out to her. Maryse's head turned to the crowd like the snap of a whip.

"You two." She barked, gesturing to Simon and Jordan. "Bring him out to the car." Maryse watched, eyes blazing with a strange combination of fear and anger as they lifted Alec from Magnus's arms and took him back through the crowd. With one last look at her daughter, Maryse followed them. Isabelle looked at the disheveled warlock. Her mother had been thinking about Max, she could see it in her eyes. Magnus locked eyes with her.

"Help him." He murmured, and then he sank against the wall, eyes closing. _Maryse had been thinking of Max_, Isabelle thought again. _And she's going to blame Magnus._


	2. And Making New Ones

Alec blinked up at the smooth, grey ceiling of the recovery ward. He lifted his head drowsily, noticing his wounds had been reduced to thin, pink lines, iratzes curling up his arms and over his collarbone. Minutes after he awoke his memory did too, and he was painfully aware of what had happened. He relaxed his muscle, remembering his training, loosening every drop of tension in his body and allowing himself to sink into the mattress. When his eyes were closed, images flashed before his eyelids, ruining his relaxation in an instant. Alec sighed, sitting up slowly, reaching a hand to brush his neck, remembering the sensation… Alec quite suddenly felt ill. He leaned over the edge of the bed, hacking weakly, cold sweat breaking out over his skin. He had saved him. Magnus… A door creaked open, and Alec looked up with a mixture of hope and dread. It was Isabelle, of course. Alec scolded himself; Downworlders couldn't enter the main chambers of the Institute. Isabelle, noting Alec's expression, frowned.

"Not what you were hoping for?" she said sarcastically, crossing to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead in a loving gesture, feeling the heat that radiated from his skin. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked worriedly. Alec nodded firmly, as if that would make it true.

"Where's Magnus?" he said hoarsely. Izzy frowned.

"In the Sanctuary. SIT DOWN, Alexander Lightwood." She snapped, forcing her brother back onto the bed with a hand.

"I'm fine, Iz." He said sternly. "I have to see him…" Isabelle grabbed a handful of her brother's hair, holding him back as he attempted to escape again.

"What happened?" she demanded. Alec hissed.

"Izzy, just let me… I'll tell you later!" he yelled, twisting her arm around. Isabelle released him with a frustrated sigh, unwilling to fight him. She had a sudden thought, uncoiling the golden electrum whip from her wrist. Alec's hand gripped the doorknob just as the whip coiled around his ankle.

"Who was the vampire?" Isabelle asked calmly, before her brother could retaliate. He paled visibly as Isabelle flicked the whip away from him.

"C-camille." He stammered. Alec slammed the door behind him, leaving Isabelle sitting in frustration.

Alec sped down the corridor, down the stairs and around a corner. The sudden turn caused his vision to spin and fade, and he paused, gasping in shock. He had no recollection of what happened to Magnus. Alec flung open the sanctuary doors, admiring the only place connected with the Institute that Downworlders could enter. A Shadowhunter appeared to be standing guard over the room in full Shadowhunter armor. He gave Alec a cold, critical stare; one Alec had become accustomed to after Magnus' and his outburst in Alicante.

"He's in there." The Shadowhunter said, jerking a thumb towards the only door that was open. Alec frowned, striding past the man without a second glance. _I could have figured that much myself,_ he thought bitterly. He hovered outside the door, though, trying to formulate words, an apology, anything. But he couldn't think of anyway to prepare himself, and the guard was glaring at his back. So with a haughty sigh, Alec slipped inside the room.

Magnus Bane sat cross-legged, back pressed against the head of the bed. His eyes were closed, but the door swung closed behind Alec, so clearly he was aware of the Shadowhunter's presence. The warlock's hands rested on his knees, palms toward the ceiling, as if he were meditating. Alec hesitated inches from the door, their encounter was doing nothing for his headache. Suddenly, Magnus' eyes fluttered open, revealing black cat-like slits, hovering in yellow-green irises.

"Alexander." He whispered, fixing the younger man with an impeccable grin. Alexander watched Magnus with concern. His smile was laced with exhaustion, an observation only Alec could have made. His face seemed gaunter, features a little less bright. Although the most startling thing could easily be Magnus' apparent lack of hair gel or makeup. He looked very… human. The warlock sat up, flat hair swaying in thin, jagged clumps around his face. The suit jacket he had been wearing was sprawled across the wood floor, so that only his unbuttoned flannel shirt and beltless slacks remained. Alec swallowed dryly.

"Are you quite done staring?" Magnus asked flatly, but his eyes twinkled. Alec flushed as Magnus ran a hand through his hair, smile fading. The warlock stretched out a ring-laden hand, patting the bed next to him. Alec hesitated before obediently sliding onto the bed next to him. There was a disturbingly long silence, and Alec watched Magnus stare down the wall in a frightening way.

"You argued with me for days… days, about things that don't even matter." Magnus said coldly, and Alec realized with horror that he was actually angry. "You ran away in the middle of a party and tried to get yourself killed." He snapped. Alec sat up.

"I didn't try!" he said indignantly. He stared at Magnus angrily, but when he met the warlock's eyes his anger dissolved. Magnus looked… tired. Even more than tired. Exhausted. He rubbed a hand through Alec's untidy hair, rings catching in the thin, dark strands.

"And you looked so sexy in your suit before you got it all bloodied up." He whispered playfully. Alec seethed, still burning from his previous comments.

"Shut up." Alec snarled, and Magnus tensed suddenly, looking wounded. Alec's eyes widened. "It wasn't, I mean… dammit." He glared at his feet, stretched out in front of him on the bed. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean it." There was silence, and then Alec stiffened. "The shut up part! Not the, you know, I didn't mean it when I said," he stammered, until Magnus clapped a hand around his mouth, watching him with an amused look.

"Shut up already." He chided Alec, removing his hand. Magnus leaned closer, their faces moving closer together. Alec took a long breath, heart beating faster. Magnus froze, face turning down in a frown. He pulled away, and Alec snapped his attention straight ahead, frustrated and embarrassed. "How did you get bitten?" Magnus asked, watching Alec's breath catch as he asked the question. "What were you guys doing up there?" Magnus always looked people straight in the eye when he spoke. The inhuman quality of his gaze made it off-putting for most people to meet his gaze. Alec stared boldly back at him. It had always been said that you could never win a staring contest with a cat.

"We were looking for Simon." Alec began vaguely. "Apparently he's been in danger recently, and when he vanished we all went to look for him. Lilith,"

"That's nice." Magnus interjected, eyes hardening. Alec held his gaze. "But it doesn't explain what happened to you." The statement lingered in the air until Alec was forced to break the staring contest, shame scrawled across his face.

"Lilith had Camille as a prisoner on the 10th floor." Alec began haltingly. He glanced up, hoping for some reassurance from the warlock, but Magnus had gone rigid, staring down at Alec in shock. When Alec said nothing more, Magnus sighed, unfolding his legs and stretching them out in front of him to mirror Alec.

"I told you to stay away from Chamille. Unless you're into her now or something." Magnus said it casually, but his face showed that the thought didn't amuse him.

Alec felt frustration bubbling to the surface again.

"She said she could make me immortal… like you." Alec added meaningfully. Magnus looked at him, and for a moment he saw a glimmer of pain beneath Magnus' careful mask. It quickly faded.  
"And you didn't expect that, as a vampire, she would do this by sucking your blood?" Magnus asked dryly. Alec frowned, glaring at the bed sheets.

"She told me there were other ways…" he retorted, but his argument was quickly fading.

"So you let her free in return for your immortality." Magnus said calmly, hesitating on the last word as if it were a particularly large obstacle. Alec winced. It was at times like these that he became painfully aware of how out of reach Magnus was; centuries older, centuries wiser. Alec looked up at Magnus indignantly, summoning his courage to speak.

"I don't want to be another one of your… toys." Alec spat, hands balling into fists. Magnus opened his mouth to interject but was quickly cut off by Alec. "I don't want you to think about me that way because… well because that's not how I think of you." He finished quickly, staring at his toes in embarrassment. Magnus looked at Alec seriously, reading the Shadowhunter's confliction in the silence that followed. A hand brushed Alec's cheek, turning his head, and he looked up at Magnus in surprise.

"There won't be another." Magnus whispered, leaning closer. Their feet were touching.

"But, I…" Alec trailed off, feeling Magnus' breath brush his skin. Their faces were inches apart. "Yeah, okay." He murmured weakly. Magnus gave a carefree smile, letting his hand drop.

"Sheesh, don't worry. I'm sure there are plenty of ways to become immortal that don't involve sadistic vampire bitches." Magnus cooed, leaning closer. Alec tilted his head up, pressing closer, feeling Magnus' cheek brush his face… and then Isabelle walked in. Alec started, flinching back, but Magnus just sighed. "Twice in one day, Isabelle Lightwood. You owe me." He whined, slumping back against the headboard. Isabelle grabbed her brother by the arm, hauling him roughly off the bed.

"Stop canoodling. Alec has explaining and training to do." She ordered, dragging Alec toward the door. She slammed her hand on the knob, rattling it furiously, but it wouldn't budge. Isabelle scowled, turning slowly to the warlock.

"Magnus Bane." She said icily, glaring at the warlock who was sprawled innocently across the mattress.

"I said you owe me." Magnus reminded her calmly. "I get Alexander to myself tonight." Isabelle glanced between her brother, who had a retardedly cheerful expression on his face, to the warlock, who's face couldn't be seen but probably looked equally as stupid.

"Just, fine. Whatever. Open the door." She seethed. Magnus twirled a glittery hand and the door clicked open. Isabelle began to storm out, muttering under her breath.

"I'm curious, Isabelle." Magnus said suddenly, and his voice was so cold and cross that they both stopped. "When did you decide it was okay to be sassy with the High Warlock Of Brooklyn?" The question was venomous, and Isabelle paused. Then she composed her usual attitude, and replied.

"When you stopped being THE HIGH WARLOCK," she drawled. "And started being my brother's boyfriend. " And with that she slammed the door behind them. Magnus laughed into the empty room.

"Fair enough." He murmured.

Alec ran the towel over his neck, catching the shower water that tried to drip from his hair and down his back. He tugged a black t-shirt over his head, tucking it into his pants. As he stepped from the changing area in the training room to the door, Isabelle leered at him.

"Have fun." She said snidely as he passed her, throwing the towel at her face.  
"Silence, Infidel." He quipped, marching down the hall. Alec radiated with tension. Magnus and him… being around the warlock filled him with a dizzying mixture of pleasure and anxiety. He was shaking, he noticed suddenly. He felt ill. By the time he reached the door to Magnus' temporary home he was breaking out in a cold sweat. He hesitated, hand on the knob. Maybe he should wait until he had recovered some more. He felt seconds away from collapsing. With a steadying breath, Alec pushed the door open, striding into Magnus' room. He was quite taken aback by the warlock's appearance. His clothes were in the same state of disarray but now Alec could see the exhaustion playing across his features. Their eyes met, and Magnus' face slid into a catty grin, marring his weakness.

"Welcome, welcome." He said grandly, leaning against the wall with one hand, the other perched sassily on his hip. Magnus crossed over to him until they were standing only a foot apart. Alec pulled the door closed with a soft click behind his back. Magnus said nothing more as he closed the distance, hands coming up to Alec's side. Alec's heart ached as he yearned to lunge forward and close the distance, but his head suddenly throbbed with pain. Magnus paused, watching the pained expression on Alec's face.

'Is this what you want?" Magnus asked nervously, bringing his hands back down slowly. Alec forced the pain back, realizing Magnus had noticed it.

"Is it what you want?" he countered nervously, catching Magnus by the wrists as he began to pull away. Magnus' mouth stretched in a quirky smile, twining fingers with the Shadowhunter. He leaned forward, lips hovering over Alec's.

"Wholeheartedly." He murmured, sliding his hands up Alec's arms to his shoulder. Alec pressed forward, lips meeting Magnus'. The Shadowhunters hands slid down , hovering around Magnus' waist underneath his pristine white button-down shirt. Magnus' lips softened as he parted Alec's mouth. The warlock's spider-like fingers weaved through Alec's hair, moisture from the wet strands dripping down his arms. Alec pulled away for a moment, taking a deep breath. His brow crinkled in annoyance; he was having an unusually hard time breathing. Their lips brushed again, a playful tease that made Alec shudder, hands sliding up Magnus' back, pressing him closer with spread hands. Alec tilted his head to the side, barely breaking away, taking a shaking breath again. Magnus' eyes were closed but he turned his neck, catching Alec, pulling the breath from his mouth. The warlock's hands clutched at Alec's shirt, balling the material in his fists. Alec could feel Magnus' heart pounding through the place where his hands clutched at the warlock's back. He took a deep breath through his nose, feeling faintly ill. His eyes flickered open, but his vision had grown hazy. Startled, he jerked away suddenly with a gasp, feeling his legs slide out from under him.

When he could focus again, he was lying on Magnus' bed. The warlock hovered over him, looking concerned.

"What…?" Alec muttered, too disoriented to finish the question.

"Too much adrenaline in one day." Magnus said. He looked unconcerned, light-hearted as always, but his face had darkened visibly.

"It's not your fault." Alec murmured, trying to sit up and failing.

"Of course it is. Our little spat's the reason you ran off to get yourself killed." He said coldly, offering his hand to Alec.

"I wasn't trying to get killed!" Alec barked, but he took Magnus' hand to sit up. Alec sagged visibly where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Damn I'm messing it up." He hissed to himself.

"What?" Magnus said, raising an eyebrow. Alec looked up, flushed, as if he didn't realize Magnus could hear.

"Our, you know, whatever this is…" he trailed off in embarrassment. Magnus smirked, standing in front of Alec.

"We'll have to take it slow then." He laughed. Alec watched him carefully.

"You look like shit." Alec said pointedly, leaning back on his hands. Magnus's brow furrowed.

"Ouch." He said bitterly. "You run away, try to get yourself killed, and…." Magnus added before he could object again. "Insult me." Magnus suddenly leaned over Alec, pushing him back flat onto the bed. Alec looked up at him in surprise.

"You're a cruel one Alexander." He whispered, leaning in. Alec knew he was avoiding the question. His hands came up, grabbed Magnus' shirt front and shoved him over. Magnus looked up at him in surprise as Alec crouched over him, staring him down.

"Seriously Magnus. Are you okay?" he said darkly. Magnus' smile faded gradually and he sighed, running a hand through his matted hair. "You don't look good." Alec explained. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"They don't keep eyeliner or hair gel n the Sanctuary." He said sarcastically.

"No, you look…. Older." Alec tried to explain, and then realized the mistake he had made.

"Older?" Magnus said, starting to laugh. Alec gave a frustrated growl. He wondered if he would ever get a serious moment out of Magnus.

"Just shut up." He snapped, and Magnus fell still, gazing up at Alec seriously.

"Are you okay?" Alec repeated, staring him down. Magnus was silent for a long moment, and then finally gave a disgruntled sigh.

"No actually. I'm tired and drained and my boyfriend won't stop freaking out on me." He replied darkly. Alec flinched visibly. Magnus sat up, and Alec sat back on his heels facing him.

"Are YOU okay?" Magnus asked, looking him up and down. "I've never had someone pass out after this sort of thing." Alec looked away.

"I'll be fine." He muttered, but he hardly believed it. Magnus grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him in.  
"Get well soon." Alec whispered, pressing his face into the warlock's shoulder.

"You too." Magnus said, voice laced with concern. Suddenly, the door slammed open and shut, and Isabelle staggered into the room.

"Get up!" she hissed, dashing over to them.

"What?" Alec said indignantly, sitting up.

"MOM'S COMING!" she whispered, and Alec leapt off the bed, hitting the wall dramatically. Even Magnus' face blanched in fear. And then Maryse Lightwood stepped into the room. A cold silence washed over the room as the three stared at her. Her lips pulled taut into a thin line of disapproval as she keenly observed every detail. The wrinkles in Alec's shirt where Magnus had clutched at it. The crumpled bed sheets. The way they both looked vaguely star struck. Isabelle stepped slowly back from her mother's wrath. The silence engulfed the room and then was broken by a single word, pointed like a sword.

"Disgusting." Maryse Lightwood spat. Alec dropped his head, glaring at his shoes. Magnus's face had gone blank, but there was a cold anger bubbling beneath his cat eyes. Isabelle stiffened, fixing her mom with a scathing glare, but Maryse, seeing her expression, rounded on her.

"And you would allow this? Behind my back?" Isabelle shrank back from her mothers' cold rage, but Magnus bristled.

"Nothing was kept secret from you." Magnus reminded her, thinking of their outburst in Alicante. Maryse seemed to calm a little at that, but she still argued fiercely.

"I thought this was a phase… or you were joking, or something, but this," she stammered angrily while Alec shifted uncomfortably against the wall. Magnus, sensing Alec's unhappiness, stood to face her.

"Maryse Lightwood," he began formally, but she interjected him.

"Magnus Bane." She said, ice in her voice. "How dare you string my son along so you can have another, another… plaything." She finished accusingly. Alec felt his moms' gaze searing into his skin but he couldn't meet her eyes. He was overwhelmed by her reaction. She had never acted this way about him and Magnus before. Magnus went rigid.

"I object." He said stiffly, but Maryse was only looking at her son. Alec finally was forced to meet her gaze, bound by the unblinking eyes so much like his own.

"He's nothing but a Downworlder." She whispered, voice quavering, and Alec felt himself slipping. He sagged against the wall, suddenly feeling like he was going to black out again. He couldn't give mother the satisfaction. "Get out. Take your brother to his room," she looked him up and down and then added, "And by the Angel, don't let anyone see him." Isabelle stepped forward, taking her brother's arm. Alec took a step toward Magnus, watching her mom's nostrils flare in response to the movement.

"Magnus…" he started, voice shaking. The warlock reached out, squeezing his hand.

"Don't touch my son, warlock." Maryse spat, and Magnus pulled away obediently, but slowly. Magnus fixed Alec with a calm but worried look.

"Just go. It's okay." He said calmly, gesturing Alec to the door. Isabelle dragged him forward. Alec had one more glance back before the door slammed closed behind them.


	3. Eerie Silence

Alec watched the floor intently as they scaled the stairs back up to the Institute. His mind was playing his mother's words over and over in a painful loop. He didn't realize he was falling until Izzy had to catch him.

"By the Angel, Alec. Are you really okay?" she gasped, pressing her hand nervously to her forehead.

"I feel…sick." He gasped, standing slowly. He glanced around, realizing they were in front of his room. Before Isabelle could ask more questions he threw himself the last few yards to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Alec slid to the floor, body shaking. He had broken out into a cold sweat. His shoulders shook as his headache returned with sharp intensity. Suddenly, his arms gave out and he slumped into his side, curling in on himself, pressing his face to the cold tile of the floor. When he woke up he was flat against the floor. He moved slowly, head pounding in protest. Alec tried to think of a reasonable possibility for all this. Maybe he had hit his head when he collapsed after Camille drained him. Lots of the things he was experiencing were side effects of a concussion. But at the same time, the twisted feeling in his gut told him that this was something far deeper. He staggered to the sink, dousing his head in cold water. After a few moments of blinking at his reflection he flung himself on the bed, the chilled cloth soothing the fire that burned across his skin. But they stung like ice on his flesh, compared to Magnus' warm embrace.

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Jace watched his parabatai carefully as the cab rounded the corner of 1st street. They were headed to an abandoned building down the road where faint traces of demonic activity had been reported. Nothing too big, but Alec didn't look like he could handle anything right about now. He gazed vacantly out the window, looking pale and unwell. He didn't move a muscle as the cab crawled to a stop a few storefronts away from the building in question.

"Get up." Jace ordered, nudging the dazed Shadowhunter. Alec flinched as if he had been struck, making the cab driver glance nervously through the rearview mirror. Slowly, Alec exited the vehicle, thanking the driver mutely and rounding the car to the sidewalk. Jace sighed, briefly wondering if he should have brought Isabelle. But they were parabatai, and Jace knew that Alec needed the distraction. As they approached the building, Jace was relieved to see Alec's face gain that familiar determined grimace. They slid into the decrepit building unseen, casting aside their glamours to reveal that each was a walking armory. Alec unsheathed his seraph blade, cooing it's name. The blade came to life in a golden-blue blaze of holy fire. Jace copied his partner, flexing the sword in his grip while admiring the tumbledown building. Together they slunk through the darkened hallways, blades casting eerie shadows against the walls and doorways. Alec had dropped his pace a step behind Jace's, which bothered the other Shadowhunter. Suddenly, they reached a corridor that stretched two directions. Jace leaned into the passage, glancing both ways for signs of demons. Alec was no longer next to him. He threw a subtle glance over his shoulder, and saw Alec leaning in darkened doorway. He was tracing the rune for focus in his arm, taking a steadying breath. He glanced up and their eyes met. Neither spoke. Then Jace let out an uneasy sigh, turning back to his task. Alec stashed his stele in his pocket, touching his hand to the hilt of his seraph blade once more. Suddenly from the shadows there was a faint, burbling noise from behind him. Alec whipped around, drawing his blade out in front of him at a sharp angle, watching the shadows intently. The noise morphed, shifting and slurping, never consistent enough for him to pinpoint its distance. And then a shape exploded from the shadows. A Ravenger demon lunged at him from the darkness and Alec swung his sword forward sharply. The creature hissed, sliding sideways in a trail of black, thick demon blood. Alec held his blade ready again, glaring into the demon's cluster of black eyes. It's tail whipped dangerously back-and-forth, the sharp barbs threatening him. Suddenly, three more appeared, and Alec watched nervously as they began to circle him. His hand tightened on the blade, and he was just about to swing when one of the demons let out a bubbling screech. Black ichor dripped onto the stone floor, dissolving the material as the demon writhed, head severed almost cleanly off. Then it folded in on itself, dissolving in a spatter of smoke and blood. Jace grinned, stepping away from his kill and standing with his back to Alec.

"Need some help?" he smirked. Alec gritted his teeth.

"What took you so long?" he said accusingly. The other Ravengers clicked and slurped, eyeing the Shadowhunters. They had a cruel, calculating look, one that Alec had never seen on this particular demon. They were usually henchman for a bigger demonic creature, all brawn and no brains so to speak. Suddenly, the barbed tail shot toward Alec and he brought his blade out in a wide arc, leaning back to avoid the spray of blood as the tip of the creature's tail was severed clean off. The angel sword burned with fury, and its flames distracted Alec for an instant. Color flashed before his eyes. Alec's legs gave out from under him as pain exploded through his head and he fell on hands and knees, sword trapped under his flat palm. The demon paused for a moment in puzzlement. Then it lunged and Alec watched in horror as it's sharp, crocodilian jaws came for him. A sword burned before his vision, stabbing into the demon's head. It writhed, splattering blood up Alec's arms. The drops seared his skin, blood running to his palms. Then the demon was gone, and so was the pain. Alec stared at the floor, stunned. He could feel Jace hauling him up by his shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jace roared. "You almost got killed, by a Ravenger!" Alec shook his head, and Jace's anger melted when he saw the stunned, sick expression on Alec's face. He sighed, running a hand through his golden-blonde hair.

"Sorry." Alec croaked weakly, drawing his stele absentmindedly and beginning to heal himself.

Jace shook his head, walking to the exit.

"Come on. Let's go home."

"Jace." Alec called, voice shaking.  
"What?" Jace said looking back over his shoulder. Alec glanced around the room with an unfocused gaze,

"I- I can't see yet."

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Isabelle shifted in her seat, spooning cereal into her mouth as quickly as possible. She was desperate to get out of the kitchen. Alec sat cross-legged in the chair across from her, absent mindedly pushing a Cheerio around the bowl with his spoon. Isabelle frowned at her own bowl. As soon as Alec had gone to his room, Jace had told her and Maryse what had happened. The fact that Alec was the first to go to bed was a warning sign for Isabelle, but after hearing what Jace had to say she was fearful for her brother. Alec stood suddenly, crossing the room to the sink with the cereal-filled bowl. Maryse Lightwood perched over the sink, cleaning dishes. Tension crackled through the air as the two neared each other. Isabelle shrank into her seat. Maryse moved sideways rigidly, letting Alec drop his bowl in the sink with a resounding clatter. No one said anything. Alec trudged slowly back across the room towards the door. He pushed his chair in loudly with one foot, a scowl on his face.

"Alec…" Isabelle hissed warningly.

"Alexander, when are you going to wash your hair?" his mother asked suddenly, back still turned. Alec ran a hand through the faintly glittered strands, remnants of the previous night.

"Dunno." He muttered, turning the knob and stepping into the hall.

"Stay in the Institute." Maryse ordered as calmly as she could, but the plate she had been cleaning dropped a little too harshly into the dishwasher.

"Yeah." Alec snapped, closing the door loudly. He veered off into the library quickly, sitting himself down in an armchair. Whenever he was in here it reminded him of Hodge and of Hugo, a bittersweet memory. He rested his forehead on the palm of his hand, leaning forward in the seat. That was before everything had gone wrong. When Hodge would give them lessons and read them storied by the fire. He looked up at the fireplace now; which was nothing but a pile of ash. Alec thought to himself that that was a pretty accurate picture of life right about now. He barely registered when Isabelle entered the room. She watched her brother, hunched over, clutching his head. Three days after the incident he wasn't looking any better.

"Are you going to lecture me?" he asked, leaning back against the chair and looking up at her. Isabelle frowned, leaning against the doorframe.

"You shouldn't do that to mom, you know. She's only – thinking of Max." Isabelle said slowly. Alec stiffened, looking pained. Nothing but ash. He reminded himself, gazing into the grey pile in the hearth. Nothing more left his lips though. Isabelle gave a frustrated sigh., coming over to sit on the arm of the chair. Her heels scraped the ground noisily as she swung her legs back and forth nervously.

"Jace told us about yesterday." She began. After receiving no response she continued. "Do you feel–"

"I wish you guys would leave me alone." He said plainly, shifting his head to look away from here. Isabelle stood, looking hurt.

"Fine, Alec. See you later." She said quietly, exiting swiftly and slamming the door behind her. Alec sighed, head lolling against the seat back.

He just wanted to be alone. Alec closed his eyes, thinking of the hours he had left before he could go to sleep. Hours of nothing to do. And worst of all, no distraction. Maryse had sent Magnus back to his apartment in Brooklyn. Magnus. Alec's chest ached,a nd he chanted to himself to shut up, to not think about these things. He was only torturing himself. But he found he liked the pain. Alec found himself thinking quite suddenly of the first time… Magnus' fingers hooked in his belt loops, pulling him close as they stood in the doorway of the warlock's apartment, parting Alec's lips and nipping at his throat. Alec's heart pounded a little faster in his chest. He growled at himself, pressing his head back into the chair so hard it began to hurt. Heat rose through his chest, and he found his hands were quivering minutely. He was utterly exhausted. And though he refused to admit it, he no longer believed he was recovering. He felt worse everyday. Alec sulked in the library for hours, allowing the pain to come and go, drifting in and out of alertness. Eventually he realized the sun was sinking. No one had disturbed him, not even to eat, he noted with satisfaction. And just as he thought it, the door swung open loudly. Jace strode into the room, closing the door behind him. Alec waited.

"Something's not right here Alec and you know it." Jace said, staring him down, daring him to argue. Alec said nothing, just watched him through narrowed eyes.

"Alec." He ordered, forcing him to speak. Alec sat forward in the seat, making an effort to pay attention.

"Yeah?" he said lazily.

"So… why did she keep you alive?" Jace asked, pacing. Alec realized that Jace was piecing things together in his mind even as he spoke, trying to think of a solution. He was suddenly taken out of his dismal mood, seeing how much Jace cared about him. It would have made him jump for joy a year ago, when he had thought he had loved the Shadowhunter. Now he had Magnus. "She must have known your heart was still beating." Alec's exhaustion was making him cross, and he really didn't want to think about all this right now.

"Maybe she didn't want to kill me. Maybe she sated her thirst and then skipped town before Magnus could come after her." Alec argued, but he knew that this didn't make sense. He still remembered Camille's words.

"Then you would be healed by now. You have enough iratzes on you to heal a decapitated whale." Jace said. Alec scowled.

"That's exaggerating just a bit." He said, but he couldn't argue much. It ws true. He should be healing.

"She's done something to you. She had ulterior motives beside getting a drink."

"Maybe she has some honor." Alec said coldly.

"She's a vampire, Alec." Jace said matter-o-factly, as if the statement had solved the question of her honor permanently. "Magnus claimed to have healed you three days ago." Jace started.

"He DID." Alec interjected.

"Then you shouldn't still be ill." Jace stated, fixing Alec with a victorious grin. Alec sank further into his chair.

"It's just side effects…" he said weakly. His headache was intensifying.

"We're parabatai, Alec. You know that's not true, and I know that's not true." No response. "STOP moping for a minute and think." Jace yelled, and Alec snapped to attention. He had rarely seen Jace this frustrated. He struggled to think of something while the Shadowhunter watched him with an accusatory glare.

"I don't know, Jace." he sighed. "Leave me alone." Jace's anger dissolved quickly as he watched Alec slump dejectedly into his chair. "You may have given up but I haven't." Jace said calmly. "Come on. We're going to the Silent City." He took Alec by the hand and hauled him up.

"I'm not allowed to leave the house." Alec reminded him.

"Isabelle's covering for us." Jace said with a wry grin. "Come on. We're gonna poke around in your head."

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

The dark shadowed yard that led to the Silent City loomed before Jace and Alec as they stepped out of the cab. Alec's nerves had doubled during the car ride. Last time they had visited the Silent City, they had found Jace, bloody and battered in one of their cells. The shadows swam across the stone path, hiding the flaws in the cracked stone. Alec staggered on a protruding stone, quickly righting himself. Jace stopped suddenly, peering into the shadows.

"I know you're there." he said tauntingly. The shadows parted as two figures stepped into the moonlight. One was Brother Jeremiah. The other was Magnus.

He looked much more like himself now. His small, narrow ears were dotted with gold hoops and studs. Magnus' green-tinted lips turned down at the edges as they approached. The warlock watched Jace warily through slitted eyes that glowed against the charcoal black makeup coating his eyelids.

"Your late." He said accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest. Jace opened his mouth, no doubt to make a sarcastic comment, when a voice echoed through their heads.

_Let's not delay. _Brother Jeremiah said flatly, no inflection coloring his voice, and he turned to lead them to the Silent City. Alec let out a breath, watching Jace follow the hooded figure. Suddenly something brushed Alec's hand and he jumped, looking up in surprise. Magnus clasped Alec's hand in his own, the warlock's black fishnet gloves brushing Alec's palm. He gave Alec a re-assuring nod, and then began to pull him forward toward the city. The trip into the City of Bones was no less dismal than the last time Alec had came. The four traveled into the depths of the Silent Brother's home, Brother Jeremiah leading them silently onward. Then he held out a pale, bony hand, motioning for them to stop. The three halted just inside a tall, sleek black entryway as Brother Jeremiah entered the room before them.

A row of Silent Brothers sat along a long, wooden table pressed back against the wall. The Mortal Sword hung above them, restored to it's proper home. The rest of the room was empty, except for a fain tracery of runes and angelic marks chiseled into the stone underfoot. Magnus suddenly looked at the Brothers alertly, eyes narrowed. Alec realized that the Silent Brothers were no doubt speaking directly to him through his mind. Jace and Alec watched and waited as Magnus' expression changed from calm to frustration, hands falling onto his hips sassily. Finally, he nodded, gazing at Alec with an unreadable expression. In fact, Alec realized nervously that everyone in the room was watching him.

_Alexander Lightwood. _The combined voices of the Silent Brothers echoed inside his head, perfectly in sync with one another. _Shall we begin?_ They asked, and Alec nodded back faintly. The symbols on the stone floor suddenly glowed and pulsed faintly. Alec closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His headache had melted away, and for a second he was filled with a startling peace. Then lights flashed behind his eyelids, forming themselves into images. Isabelle appeared, but she was different. Smaller, younger, more alive. She beckoned to him, running through the streets of Alicante. Her short hair bounced behind her as she fled from him, dress swishing around her ankles.

Alec realized that this was his childhood. Images of those distant, beautiful days came and went in a hazy swirl; no memory was as sharp and bittersweet then of Izzy. Then other things began to appear. Jace stood in front of Alec, but his hair was floating as if in a soft breeze. The golden-haired Shadowhunter opened his mouth, reaching a hand out to Alec. Alec stretched out his trembling arm. But the moment their fingertips met, Jace let out a scream of agony. Flames burst from Alec's fingertips, running up Jace's arm and down his back, morphing and stretching into massive wings of fire that stretched from Jace's shoulder blades. And then Jace was gone, golden ashes drifting away in the unfelt breeze. Alec shouted, and shouted again into the darkness, but couldn't tell what he was saying.

Hands grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, spinning him around. Alec drew his blade, plunging it forward. It sank into the gut of his attacker just as their lips met. Magnus. Alec cried out, pulling at the handle of the dagger but it wouldn't budge. Magnus paid it no heed, drawing Alec closer, pulling at his mouth. Alec shook him away, staggering back.

"Magnus!" he shouted in horror, covering the wound with his hands, trying to stop the blood that pooled against Magnus' skin. The blood ran through Alec's fingers and onto his wrists, circling his skin in thick red lines up his arms. Magnus slumped to the floor, eyes closing, face contorted in pain. Suddenly, the back of Alec's throat went dry. His chest ached and growled as he leaned over Magnus, trying to save him. The warlock's pulse throbbed vibrantly under his skin, running down his neck in a brilliant ruby strand. Pain dotted Alec's lips, and he licked them, catching blood on his tongue. He closed his mouth, feeling an unfamiliar shape beneath his gums. His mouth was hovering over Magnus' throat suddenly. He acknowledged what was happening without feeling, leaning closer, pressing his lips against the vein. The weak throb of a pulse had become the pounding of a drum. His mouth opened, and he sank his fangs into Magnus' flesh, feeling salty, warm blood coat his tongue and drip down his throat…

Suddenly, Magnus was gone. Blood dripped from the corners of Alec's mouth, and only then did the trance lift. He stared into the blackness that surrounded him in horror, letting out an anguished cry. There was silence, nothing but silence. He felt like screaming again, just to hear the sound. Then the shadows shifted, and Camille slid from the void, uncomfortably bright in the surrounding darkness. Her silver-blonde hair fell down to her toes, covering her face, shadowing her features. She reached down, grabbing Alec by the wrists, lifting him to his feet. As she stood, her hair parted, and Alec stared in shock at her face. It was a smooth plane, featureless except for two dark orbs set into the skin. Her grip turned to fire on his hands, searing up his body. The rings of blood that ran up his forearm had begun to burn brightly, smoking against his skin. Alec thrashed and writhed against her grip, screaming out. The pain shot up his arms and into his chest, and he collapsed to his knees, pulling her down with him. She watched him blankly, a blood red tear oozing from the corner of one dark orb. And then his body convulsed and he closed his eyes, screaming as his heart caught fire in his chest.

"Enough."

A hand grabbed Alec roughly be the shoulder, and he gasped, eyes shooting open. His body shook with trembling breaths as he restored his grip on reality. He was in the Silent City. None of it had been real… He blinked at the rune carved below him where he had clearly collapsed on hands and knees. Focus. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart. He could still feel the pain racing up his body, exploding in his chest. He suddenly realized he was clutching at his heart with one hand, and shook himself off, stumbling to his feet. Magnus never released his grip on Alec, and the Shadowhunter was thankful. He felt seconds away from blacking out again. He looked up, searching the warlock's face, but neither Magnus nor Jace were paying attention to him any longer. Alec felt faintly frustrated. The Silent Brothers were supposed to be helping him, and yet they refused to speak to him. He glared at his shoes, feeling his heart rate return to normal, breathing into the uncomfortably long silence. Magnus' hand tightened uncomfortably on Alec's shoulder. The Shadowhunter glanced over at the warlock, confused, and his breath caught in his throat. Magnus was staring at Brother Jeremiah wide-eyed, his face unusually pale. His mouth had become a rigid line, faintly pulled where Alec could tell he was chewing his lip. Alec glanced over at Jace to see much the same expression; a little more concealed perhaps, but Alec could see through Jace's disguises better than anyone. A sinking feeling began in his stomach, seeing Jace's hands balled into shaking fists at his sides. Something was seriously wrong. Brother Jeremiah led them out of the city without a word. Magnus, with some effort, had released Alec and strode alongside the Brother in what appeared to be a fierce and silent argument. Alec crossed over to Jace.

"What's happening?" he demanded, fixing Jace with a stern look. The Shadowhunter threw him a glance, shaking his head slowly.

"Not… not now, Alec." He said calmly as they stepped outside into the polluted air of the big city.

_Farewell Alexander. _The Brother said briefly, nodding to each of them. And before Alec could stop him, he had vanished back underground.

"What's going on?" Alec demanded, glancing between their stricken expressions. Jace ignored him, watching Magnus steadily.

"I'm going back to the Institute to, tell them." He said levelly, turning and walking away.

"Tell them what?" Alec called after him, but it was clear Jace wouldn't answer. Alec rounded on Magnus, grabbing him by the arm. "Tell them what?" he demanded, but his voice cracked. Magnus looked at him through wide, feline eyes. His expression sent shivers down Alec's spine.

"Come with me." Magnus said quietly.

"Magnus!" Alec snapped in frustration. The warlock looked away, toward the street.

"Please Alec." He said, unable to look him in the eye. Alec was still. His fear had worsened. Maybe he didn't want to know… But he had to. At once he felt ashamed for treating Magnus so harshly, when clearly something… big was going on. Alec sighed, releasing his grip.

"Fine."


	4. Misunderstanding

Author's Note:

You think I'm... staaaling? This is the beginning of what would have been a super long chapter, but I felt guilty about not updating and I couldn't type the whole thing... so I cheated. Sorry about that. Next chapter should be soon, even though I'm all conflicted :P does anyone here object to some super malec-y make-out scenes?

It had begun to rain lightly when Alec stepped out of the cab. Magnus was suddenly standing at his side as he exited the vehicle.

"Magnus what did," Alec began again.

"Magnus Bane?" A lilting, female voice drifted toward them through the rain. Alec turned, drawing his hood around his face to glare at the figure. A faerie girl perched cross-legged on the porch railing of Magnus' apartment. Her thick, ice blue hair drifted down her back, patterned with blooming white roses. She stood to meet them, patchwork brown skirt riding up her thighs.

"Now isn't the best time." Magnus sighed, running a hand through his hair. The faerie regarded Alec through dull, black eyes, a small smirk rising on her face.

"One of yours?" she said playfully. Alec tensed, burning holes into his feet with his glare. Magnus glanced over at Alec, but his face was unreadable in the dark shadows of his hood.

"State your business, faerie." Magnus said, voice sharp as flint. She flinched back, blinking slowly with two eyelids.

"I meant no offense. I was approached by a woman today. I'm meant to speak to you… in private." She said, head tilted respectfully. Magnus glanced back at the Shadowhunter, but he hadn't moved. The High Warlock of Brooklyn gave a long sigh and then walked towards the front door.

"Come in." he said darkly as he unlocked the door, swinging it wide. She strode into the room, clawed toes softly clacking against the wooden floor. Magnus stood in the archway, looking into the rain at the hunched figure that stood in the street. Alec looked up as Magnus shot him a pleading look. He brushed past the warlock, stomping inside. Alec knew the routine. As Magnus and the faerie entered his apartment and sat down at the kitchen table Alec kicked his shoes off against the wall and started mounting the stairs.

"I'll be upstairs if you care." He said moodily, vanishing up the passage. Magnus raked at his carefully chaotic hair in frustration.

"Make it quick." He ordered, cradling his head in his hands.

Alec slumped into one of the brightly colored loveseats in Magnus' apartment. Chairman Meow blinked lazily at him, stretching its toothy jaws into a gaping yawn. Alec strained to hear their conversation, but no sound could be heard. The longer Magnus refused to talk to him, the more nervous he was getting. The void between them was growing and he didn't know how to fix it. Alec's patience had worn thin. His headache was returning. He was snapped out of his reverie as the door slammed downstairs. There was the soft tread of footsteps mounting the stairs, and Alec sat up, trying to find some composure. Magnus entered slowly, hardly looking at Alec, and crossed over to the kitchenette. Alec watched him as he hovered over an ornate tea kettle.

"Tell me now or I'm going home." Alec declared mutinously. Magnus nodded slowly, pouring himself a mug of the steaming liquid.

"Tea?" he asked quietly.

"Magnus." Alec snapped. "You're seriously freaking me out." The warlock crossed the room, cradling the cup of tea in both hands. He sat down next to Alec, close enough that their shoulders brushed. There was a tense silence, and then Magnus set his cup down on the coffee table, wringing his hands together.

"The Silent Brothers said… that you were dying." He said gracelessly, letting the words hang there. A thick, frozen silence clotted the air in the apartment as Magnus waited for Alec to say something, toying with the loose threads that poked out of his jeans. Alec was staring blankly at the wall, everything past his blue eyes hidden beneath the black hood.

"How?" Alec questioned. His voice was carefully calm, surprising Magnus.

"Chamille has certain magics of her own apparently." The warlock said darkly, nudging the mug around the table with a bedazzled finger. Alec was silent for a frighteningly long time.

"When will… How long do I have?" he stammered, voice cracking slightly. Magnus didn't look at him.

"Approximately three days." Magnus snuck a glance at the Shadowhunter, surprised to see him leaning his head against the couch, eyes closed. The silence stretched on tirelessly, until Magnus had drank almost a third of his tea.

"Is that all?" Alec suddenly asked tauntingly. Magnus looked back at him in surprise. "I thought you had really bad news." The words were meant to be humorous, but a single tear slipped down Alec's face and landed on his shoulder. Magnus wandered what he had been thinking of during the silence. The differences between their kinds had never seemed so vast until now.

"Alexander…" he began soothingly, but Alec's hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Shut up." He said, swiping at the salty streak across his cheek angrily. He opened his eyes suddenly, fixing Magnus with an impenetrable blue gaze. "So this is our last night then." Alec sat up, pressing closer to the warlock until he could smell the minty tang of his breath. Magnus' chest ached but he shook his head.

"Don't say that." He said, pulling back, and realized his mistake as soon as he made it. Alec's face darkened in an instant. He tugged at the edges of his hood, pulling it further over his face.

"Forget it. I'm going home." He said quietly, standing up and walking around the table towards the door.

"Alec." Magnus called out after him but he didn't know what to say. The Shadowhunter said nothing in return, moving further and further away until he was halfway to the stairs. Magnus stood abruptly, darting over the table and splashing his tea across the mahogany. He grabbed Alec by the shoulders of his jacket, spinning him around and slamming him against the wall. Alec gave a cry of alarm, tilting his head to look up at Magnus in surprise. The warlock hung his head, cat eyes narrowing, looking conflicted.

"If it's our last night…" he murmured, looking Alec in the eye meaningfully "then we'd better make it count."


End file.
